Love is Like A Puzzle
by SilverBladeOfTruth
Summary: Love isn't easy, it takes the right pieces to make it your dream come true. Here are some one-shots on the love-lives of our favorite pairings from the Sisters Grimm.
1. Will you marry me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

The sun shone overhead, the grass twirled in the wind, birds sung amongst the treetops. Flowers blossomed, trees swayed in time to the haunting melody of the Faery Choir_(I made that up)_, pixies danced in the breeze. It was 5 years after the Everafter War.

_Brrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnng!_

It was the end of the last day of school in Everafter High. Sabrina slowly trudged out the large, double-doors, eyes downcast, until suddenly, a group of her giggling friends crowded around her.

"Hey Brina'!"  
>"What's up girlfriend?!"<br>"Sup'!"

She instantly brightened at the sight of Alice, yes the one from Wonderland, 's platinum blonde hair, Bella's golden curls, and surprisingly, Natalie's dark brown ponytail.

"Hey guys!"

The foursome was going to have a sleepover to celebrate the last day of school until Puck came along.

"Grimm, I have something really important to tell you." Puck said nervously, fingering something in his pocket.

"What is it now, fairyboy? I'm kinda busy right now," Sabrina snorted.

Instantly, Puck got down on one knee, pulled out a velvet box from his pocket, and shyly mumbled," Will you go out with me?"  
>He opened the box to reveal a silver bracelet studded with sapphires. At a sudden loss of words, Sabrina stared into his emerald eyes. "He is really cute if he's not pranking or annoying me..." Sabrina thought.<p>

" Umm, sure I guess..."

Puck jumped up with a grin on his face, slid the bracelet onto her wrist, and shyly kissed her cheek. Sabrina's friends all awwed(Except Natalie) and the couple held hands as they walked home.

* * *

><p>Five years later...<p>

The couple were at Briar's coffeehouse(She's alive in this story) sitting in the booth at the back of the room. "Puck, I know you're trying to make it up to me for yelling at me, but honestly, it was my fault," Sabrina sighed," This relationship doesn't have to work if you don't want it to." Instantly, Puck got down on one knee, pulled out a velvet box from his pocket, and said in a pleading way," _Please_ continue to be my girlfriend." He opened the box to reveal a diamond and sapphire studded silver necklace. Before he could say anything else, he was cut off by a pair of lips. Everyone in the coffee shop awed, except for a little boy who said," Eeewww!" They walked home hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p>Five years after that...<p>

They were having a picnic. He nervously fingered something in the pocket of his tuxedo while watching her pop a chocolate into her mouth. Instantly, Puck got down on one knee, pulled out a velvet box from his pocket, and shyly mumbled," Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a sapphire in the middle and two smaller diamonds on the sides. Sabrina stared at him, her jaw dropped, and screamed "YES!" Puck shyly kissed her, and they walked home holding hands, a silver sapphire studded bracelet visible around Sabrina's wrist, a necklace hung around her neck, and a silver sapphire and diamond ring on her finger.

**Please Review!**

**PUCKABRINALOVER-Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate the comments, and I edited this chapter to your suggestions. **


	2. Once upon a time

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

* * *

><p>"Once upon a time," Daphne scribbled down onto the piece of white lined paper, then threw the pencil onto the desk and groaned. "I HATE fantasy pieces!"<p>

It was an hour after school ended at Everafter High. Mrs. Amphibian, or Bella's mom, had become the school's writing teacher after the war, and Daphne absolutely ADORED her, but HATED her writing assignments. That was when Mustardseed strolled into her bedroom. "Is someone upset?" he mocked annoyingly, then pecked her on the cheek. Her cheeks immediately flushed rosy red, and pushed him away with her pudgy hands. "Go bother someone else, Mustardseed." He had asked her out after the war ended, and he wouldn't stop bothering her with those passionate kisses, and puppy eyes. "Someone's having a bad day," he teased. "Just get out of my room, already!" Mustardseed held up his hands in surrender, then slowly backed out the door. Daphne mentally cheered, then went back to her work, thinking while tapping her pencil against her head.

An hour later, Puck burst into the room with glop grenades armed in both his hands. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" Glop sprayed across her paper. "There goes another one," she sighed, reluctantly getting a new sheet of paper. "Hey Marshmallow, wanna throw glop grenades at Grimm?" "JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ALREADY!" "Okay, okay, jeez," Puck said nervously, slowly backing away, then bolting out the door. Daphne nodded off after writing " Once upon a time," again, exasperated from all the drama.

Two hours later, Daphne woke up to cymbals clanging, gongs banging, pots hitting pans. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND LEAVE?! YOU'RE ALL SO ANNOYING!" Daphne screamed over the noise. "Even me?" Mustardseed asked. All the Grimms shrugged, then marched out of her room with their cymbals, gong, and pots with them.

The next week, Daphne failed her assignment because all she handed in was that same piece of lined paper, covered in glop, that read, "Once upon a time".

* * *

><p><strong>Not very romantic story, but there was a bit of romance.<strong>

**PUCKABRINALOVER- I posted something you should read on the previous chapter, on the bottom of the page. Thank you for reviewing!**

**I(Guest)-I will write about that in the next story, thank you for the request. Thank you for reviewing! **

**mary(Guest)- Yes, I am continuing the story, although I am not going to post often. Thank you for reviewing!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I WANT TO KNOW HOW TO IMPROVE MY WRITING! ALL COMMENTS ARE ACCEPTED!**


End file.
